Lovers
by Vict Shinoda
Summary: SLASH![DMxHP] Saberás que não te amo e que te amo posto que de dois modos é a vida. A palavra é uma asa do silêncio, o fogo tem uma metade de frio.


**Título:** Lovers

**Autora:** Vict Shinoda (vulgo eu ¬¬)

**Beta-Reader:** Minha querida salvadora Ké (L)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertecem e não há fins lucrativos.

**Sobre a fic: **Drarry, one-shot, PG-13 (apesar de que é tão bobinha que podia ser só PG mesmo), SLASHHHHHHH AMORES, se você nao gosta, aconselho a dar uma olhada do mesmo jeito :D é tão lindo - se voce quiser eu te indico algumas fics melhores do que essa depois o/

**Notas:** Minha primeira fic terminada, porque eu começo mil fics e nao acabo nenhuma, hehe :B ¬¬. Devido a esse grande avanço no meu campo inerior, devo muito mesmo à RAAAFA (L) muito obrigada, sem seu 'VAAAAAI VICT, ESCREVE!' eu nao estaria aqui hoje :) Dedico essa fic a voce, sim, voce mesma AEAEAEAE mais isso não é nenhuma surpresa, ¬.¬ haha eu sei que voce nao gosta delas

- huuuuuuuum.. post tmb dedicado à minha vacona LUUUUUUUUUU, te amo amo amo, so much.

- Leiam os poemas, eles fazem parte da fic ok .

**Nota da Beta:** Apesar de todos os meus atrasos, de fazê-la ficar até as 02:00hrs. da madrugada acordada, e mesmo assim não entregar a fic pronta, ela sabe que eu a amo, muito muito.  
Primeira fic pronta dela, mas venhamos e convenhamos, essa fic humiiiilha.  
Amores, tá linda linda! Confesso que eu nunca leio Harry e Draco, mas se depender da fic dela, passarei a ler muitas. Me perdoem se a correção não estiver lá das melhores, mas essa fic é de iniciantes, autora e beta. HOHOHO. Agora vamos pegar no pé dela pra ela postar as milhares de fics em andamente, que eu sei que ela tem. (6)  
Beeeeijo, Vict! Obrigada pela oportunidade prazerosa que você me deu. E parabéééns pela fic!  
Meninas e meninos, vocês vão adorar, tenho certeza disso. :

OK, LET'S TO THE POINT, espero que voces gostem )

**Lovers**

_PRÓLOGO:_

Harry's P.O.V.

- É realmente lindo, Mione - disse, de fato, apreciando muito a história, trouxa, contada por ela. Hermione andava lendo idemais/i esses romances e hoje eu não tive como escapar de ouvir um deles por inteiro.

Foi então que começou a minha paixão por essas benditas histórias. Eu as lia sempre que podia e comecei a sentir falta do que ali era narrado. Algo que até hoje nunca tivera sido essencial em minha vida. Romance.

Então uma luz se acendeu dentro de mim...

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

_Tu eras também uma pequena folha que tremia no meu peito.  
O vento da vida pôs-te ali.  
A princípio não te vi: não soube que ias comigo,  
até que as tuas raízes atravessaram o meu peito,  
se uniram aos fios do meu sangue,  
falaram pela minha boca, floresceram comigo.  
(Pablo Neruda)_

Fascinante.

O jeito de cuspir as palavras, dando um ar de superioridade. O modo como sorri com o canto da boca, ou a maneira como a limpa com o guardanapo, durante o jantar.

Sim, mais irônico impossível.

Gostar do dito cujo do qual eu menos deveria. Pegar-me com a boca semi-aberta ao vê-lo apenas em sua linda concentração, escrevendo. Ter consciência de que eu não quero parar de admirá-lo.

Não, seria doloroso demais.

Como eu iria abrir mão de vê-lo passar, lançando-me olhares cortantes? De conseguir me imaginar em seus braços e sentir-me tão bem? De estar sentindo algo tão intenso, mesmo sabendo que é errado e pela pessoa errada, e não me repugnar por isso?

Mione já deve saber. Rony não deve estar tão atrás. Os professores também já devem estar no mínimo desconfiados. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu me sinto insanamente certo em não me importar com isso.

Posso até imaginar o que ele diria se eu o contasse.

"O quê? Harry Potter, o tão santo Potter, sempre tão altruísta, sendo egoísta a ponto de não se importar com a opinião de seus, praticamente únicos, amigos e professores?"

E então eu o acharia um arrogante, visto que ele também não tem amigos e que anda apenas com Crabble e Goyle. Mas depois o acharia mais sexy impossível, faria um biquinho e diria: "Sim, Draquinho. Pois estou cegamente apaixonado por você, e acho que seria uma boa se você viesse e me beijasse agora mesmo."

Mentira, eu não diria isso. Abstrai.

Ou então ele iria dar os ombros. Dizer que não se importava com quem eu gosto ou deixo de gostar, mandaria eu me foder com aquele lindo olhar gélido, para me fazer lembrar de todos os meus sonhos eróticos e todas as coisas boas que neles aconteciam e, mesmo assim, eu ficaria um caco, porque no primeiro momento ele me faz sentir rejeitado e logo depois eu o odiaria por plantar uma dúvida em minha mente.

"E se ele só estivesse fazendo um joguinho? Do tipo, Eu - não - vou - ser - fácil?"

É, eu iria amá-lo ainda mais por ser tão misteriosamente intrigante.

Mione tira-me de meus devaneios, e eu desejo matá-la por "cortá-los" bem na hora em que ele estava se abaixando para pegar suas coisas.

- Harry, vem! Eu e o Rony queremos conversar com você.

Assenti e os acompanhei em seguida. Não sem antes dar uma última olhada em Malfoy, é claro! n/a: que fique claro que esse é claro boiola foi a ké que pois D

Depois de ser "arrastado" para um lugar afastado, me dei conta de que ainda era o meio da tarde. Logo, teríamos aula.

- Gente, vocês ficaram malucos? Ainda temos mais dois períodos!

Estava quase saindo de lá quando os olhares de ambos diziam claramente: "O único maluco aqui é você."

Elevei as sobrancelhas, esperando obter uma explicação.

- Harry, hoje é terça-feira.

- E...?

- E QUE VOCE ESTAVA MUITO OCUPADO, OBSERVANDO A DONINHA, PARA SE DAR CONTA DE QUE DESDE SEMANA RETRAZADA NÓS NÃO TEMOS OS ÚLTIMOS DOIS PERÍDOS NA TERÇA-FEIRA!

- Rony! - Hermione o repreendeu, com aquele tom autoritário de sempre - Quieto! Deixe que eu fale com o Harry.

Olhei para ela com o cenho franzido, como quem pedia uma explicação, e ela logo se acalmou.

- Sente-se aqui, Harry. - apontou para o lugar vago do seu lado, no longo banco de pedra do jardim. - É o seguinte... Bem, você já deve saber o que vemos tratar com você.

- Malfoy? - sabia que não poderia esconder por muito tempo.

- É. - disse ela, olhando em meus olhos. - Há algo que você queira nos contar?

Olhei para Rony, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Mau sinal. Mas quer saber? Dane-se! Ele terá que saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Voltei-me para Mione e disse, com toda minha veemência:

- Sim. Eu estou apaixonado por ele.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Acho que foi mais difícil convencê-los de que eu não estava sob nenhum feitiço, do que fazê-los acreditar que eu estava realmente apaixonado por Malfoy.

- Se for só paixão, logo passa. - Mione disse, antes de se despedir.

Rony disse que me apoiaria. Eu lhe disse como eu realmente me sentia, sobre meus medos, meus sonhos, de uma possível relação... Okay, essa parte eu pulei. Mas, no final das contas, ele apenas me fez jurar que jamais presenciaria cenas melosas entre eu e Draco e eu apenas ri da ingenuidade dele em relação à possibilidade de eu ficar com Malfoy...

A terça-feira seguia, ótima por sinal. Havia conversado com meus amigos, situação parcialmente resolvida. Tínhamos até combinado de estudarmos juntos mais tarde. Eles saíram e eu fiquei ali no jardim. Comecei a pensar... Certamente a melancolia de estar ali no gramado vendo o sol se pôr, indo embora no horizonte, sabendo que ele fizera uma promessa muda de voltar amanhã de manhã, como um amante que se vai e que com apenas um olhar nos diz claramente que volta, fez com que eu me sentisse vazio. É, simples assim, vazio. Como se eu tivesse que procurar pelo que me fizesse sentir... Ódio? Amor? Não importa. Malfoy consegue despertar estes sentimentos intensos em mim. E eu o odeio, e depois o amo mais ainda por ter este papel oculto tão importante na minha vida.

_Saberás que não te amo e que te amo posto que de dois modos é a vida,  
a palavra é uma asa do silêncio,  
o fogo tem uma metade de frio.  
Eu te amo para começar a amar-te,  
para recomeçar o infinito  
e para não deixar de amar-te nunca:  
por isso não te amo ainda.  
Te amo e não te amo como se tivesse  
em minhas mãos as chaves da fortuna  
e um incerto destino desafortunado.  
Meu amor tem duas vidas para amar-te.  
Por isso te amo quando não te amo  
e por isso te amo quando te amo.  
(Pablo Neruda)_

Resolvo, depois de perceber que já anoitecia, verificar as horas -15 para às sete-, assim segui em direção à biblioteca para estudar com Rony e Mione.

Depois de encontrá-los, começamos a fazer nossas lições, mas logo fomos interrompidos pela hora do jantar.

- Vamos! não quero me atrasar para o jantar. Depois terminamos lá no salão comunal! - disse, fechando meus livros.

- Credo Harry, tudo isso é vontade de ver Malfoy? - Rony me olhava com uma das sobrancelhas franzidas.

Então peguei-me pensando na maneira extremamente idiota a qual eu estava agindo. Corei.

- Rony, pega leve, okay?

Rony não deu atenção ao que Mione dizia, pois veio me dar um meio abraço.

- Você sabe que é tudo brincadeira, não sabe, Harry?

Assenti com a cabeça, terminando de recolher minhas coisas.

- Vamos!

E então seguimos em direção ao grande salão. Estava nervoso. Não queria encarar Draco. Eu me sentia descoberto agora, sem a total segurança de que ninguém sabia do meu segredo. Era como se ele tivesse total conhecimento sobre meus sentimentos e conseguisse transmitir culpa apenas ao olhar-me. Mas ele é meu amor platônico! Irônicamente impossível, mais impossível do que qualquer outro amor, é claro. Harry Potter, A exceção, desde que nascera.

Não, eu deveria ter menos auto-piedade.

Quando me dei conta estava lá, em frente a grande porta aberta. Entrei, meio tenso, mas não perdi a oportunidade de olhar para ele. Como não olhá-lo? Ele era quase como um ponto brilhante no breu. No meu breu.

Incrivelmente aconteceu o que eu não esperava.

Draco mastigava quando o olhei, ele deu um mini, quase imperceptível (não para mim, que já decorara todas suas expressões) sorriso. Entre uma mastigada e outra, levantou levemente o canto esquerdo da boca. E por um instante quase tive um orgasmo.

_Nega-me o pão, o ar,  
a luz, a primavera,  
mas nunca o teu riso,  
porque então morreria.  
(Pablo Neruda)_

Um puxão no meu braço direito fez com que eu saísse do transe em que me encontrava. Logo estava sentado entre meus dois amigos.

Hermione me deu uma olhada feroz. Rony, do outro lado, deu os ombros. E eu? Estava apenas preocupado em me concentrar no último acontecimento.

Decidi abaixar a cabeça e focar-me apenas em meu prato, me servir e comer para ver se dava um tempo para que a tensão em mim se dissipasse um pouco.

Logo as espiadas voltaram, desta vez para constar que Draco estava feliz, sorrindo para os sonserinos a sua volta.

Pára tudo! Draco Malfoy estava sorrindo abertamente durante o jantar.

Estranho, muito estranho. Mas ele, definitivamente, deveria sorrir mais vezes. Tão genuíno, tão humano... Ele estava conseguindo fazer com que eu me apaixonasse cada vez mais, e, conseqüentemente, tornando real a profecia que dizia que ele teria que tornar minha vida um inferno. A ironia da situação estava me deixando irritado, mas relevei pois neste exato momento ele está dando uma longa olhada para mim, enquanto bebe generosamente seu suco de abóbora.

Imediatamente pendi minha cabeça, nervoso, olhando meu prato pela metade, sentindo as batidas do meu coração mais rápidas e intensas. Draco tinha o controle de meus sentimentos e, agora, tinha noção disso. É claro que tinha! Oh, como és tonto, Harry Potter! Que tal se deixar levar pelos dementadores logo?

Enquanto isso, um mais orgulhoso sonserino distribuía mais largos sorrisos pela confirmação que estava clara ali no ar, e um mais confuso Grifinório pôs-se a lamentar seu constante azar. (N/A: Harry emoooo xD)

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Posso escrever os versos mais tristes esta noite. Escrever, por exemplo: "A noite está estrelada,  
e tiritam, azuis, os astros lá ao longe".  
O vento da noite gira no céu e canta.  
Posso escrever os versos mais tristes esta noite.  
Eu amei-a e por vezes ela também me amou.  
Em noites como esta tive-a em meus braços.  
Beijei-a tantas vezes sob o céu infinito.  
Ela amou-me, por vezes eu também a amava.  
Como não ter amado os seus grandes olhos fixos.  
Posso escrever os versos mais tristes esta noite.  
Pensar que não a tenho. Sentir que já a perdi.  
Ouvir a noite imensa, mais imensa sem ela.  
E o verso cai na alma como no pasto o orvalho.  
Importa lá que o meu amor não pudesse guardá-la.  
A noite está estrelada e ela não está comigo.  
Isso é tudo. Ao longe alguém canta. Ao longe.  
A minha alma não se contenta com havê-la perdido.  
Como para chegá-la a mim o meu olhar procura-a.  
O meu coração procura-a, ela não está comigo.  
A mesma noite que faz branquejar as mesmas árvores.  
Nós dois, os de então, já não somos os mesmos.  
Já não a amo, é verdade, mas tanto que a amei.  
Esta voz buscava o vento para tocar-lhe o ouvido.  
De outro. Será de outro. Como antes dos meus beijos.  
A voz, o corpo claro. Os seus olhos infinitos.  
Já não a amo, é verdade, mas talvez a ame ainda.  
É tão curto o amor, tão longo o esquecimento.  
Porque em noites como esta tive-a em meus braços,  
a minha alma não se contenta por havê-la perdido.  
Embora seja a última dor que ela me causa,  
e estes sejam os últimos versos que lhe escrevo.  
(Pablo Neruda)_

Acordo em meio a madrugada assustado. Odiava-me por transportar todas minhas aflições em pesadelos. Ainda mais porque a estrela principal deles era um certo loiro.

Meu estado de espírito se juntou com meu anseio. Em meu sonho, eu estava triste, porém eu o tinha. Era melancolicamente lindo, estar ao lado dele, ter a paz de um amor e saber que eu não o possuía inteiramente por conseqüências cometidas por pessoas que nem éramos nós e, quando menos esperava, não poder desfrutar mais desta maravilha que é ter alguém.

Uma revolta tomou conta de mim. Por que eu não tinha o direito de tê-lo? Simplesmente por ele ser... Ele? Oh, adivinha. A ironia ataca novamente.

Estava inquieto com isso. Afinal, quem eram as pessoas que reprovariam o nosso amor?

Que tal... Toda a sociedade bruxa?

É... Parece um grande número.

Inconformado, fui até a janela e sentei-me no parapeito, observando, através do vidro, as estrelas. Aquele brilho prateado, me lembrando muito seus olhos gélidos... Irônico, vendo que as estrelas transmitiam um calor confortável, como quem oferece um abraço quentinho. Nota: Eu estou carente a ponto de me sentir confortado por uma estrela. Qual o telefone do St. Mungos?

Fiquei ali filosofando, quando algo começou a me incomodar. Claro, Rony esquecera o feitiço de silêncio e estava, como sempre, roncando feito um porco.

Fiz o feitiço e meus ouvidos agradeceram a trégüa, e esse espaço vazio que ficou em meu ouvido incrivelmente me deixou com sono. Ah, teria aula conjunta com a sonserina amanhã. Melhor ir dormir.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Dia seguinte não poderia ter sido mais estranho. Sim, Malfoy continuara com os sorrisinhos e olhares. Na aula de poções, em frente ao Severus Snape, ficava me dando vez ou outra piscadelas e sorrisos, daqueles discretos que só eu sei identificar.

Pois bem, isso estava sendo muito estranho.

Não seria um sinal?

O meu lado esperançoso fazia festa dentro de mim, enquanto algo mais parecido com sensatez - ou seria medo? - dizia para ignorar.

Como não estava em condição de pedir conselhos amorosos para Rony e nem Mione, quando o ser em si é Draco Malfoy, ainda por cima no meio da aula, decidi optar por ignorar. Não que eu tivesse obtido 100 de êxito nesse requisito, já que vez ou outra, inevitavelmente eu o olhava - ou seria contemplava?

É, a calmaria externa - já que por dentro era um tal de fogo subindo e descendo o tempo todo - continuou por todo resto da semana. Ele em suas discretas provocações e eu consequentemente ali de marionete, até chegar o momento que eu mais temia.

O jogo de quadribol. Grifinória vs Sonserina. Acho que se houvesse alguém chamado ironia em meu alcance, oh, este estaria morto. Ou morta, como preferirem.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

- Potter, não se esqueça da tática! Rony, o de sempre. E pessoal, façam escolta nos dois, o time da Sonserina anda meio agressivo... Vamos!

E não houve tempo para mais nada. Após as ordens, os costumeiros apertos de mãos entre os dois capitães, montamos em nossas vassouras e pronto, estava iniciada a partida.

Menos sonserino que Malfoy não há, e não era de se esperar que ele não se aproveitasse da vantagem que tinha sobre mim. Provocava-me, me deixava ali, flutuando, literalmente, e ganhava vantagem.

Oh droga! Precisava recuperar o tempo perdido.

Nós estávamos ganhando, mas com a vantagem de Malfoy, as chances de...

- E MALFOY APANHA O POMO DE OURO! FIM DE JOGO, VITÓRIA DA SONSERINA!

Oh, terei problemas.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Após um longo sermão, faces descontentes, ajudar a levar a caixa com as bolas, e ter perdido a oportunidade de ver o sorriso lindo no rosto do Draco por finalmente ter ganho, pude ir para o vestiário tomar um banho, esquecer que um lado meu também queria ter ganho o jogo.

Merda, merda, merda! Mil vezes merda! Por que eu não poderia simplesmente me concentrar na porcaria do jogo? Pegar o maldito pomo, como sempre?

...Talvez pelo fato de que isso deixaria Draco triste?

É, talvez.

_"Porque não consigo viver, se você não está feliz  
Não consigo viver, se você choraMas posso viver sem você se isso te faz sorrir"  
Butch Walker - Maybe it's just me_

Dei um suspiro ao entrar no vestiário, olhando ao redor. Virei-me e oh, por Merlin. Morri. Três chances para adivinhar quem era o ser que se encontrava indevidamente ali.

- Malfoy! - soltei assim que o reconheci, em um ato surpreso, animado, desesperado, sorrindo abertamente para meu amor.

Porém, ao ver sua expressão amargurada, meu sorriso murchou completamente e imediatamente comecei a suar frio, tremer levemente e ter a sensação de que meu coração podia ser ouvido há quilômetros de distância, ficando visivelmente nervoso. Merda! Hormônios são definitivamente as substâncias químicas mais inconvenientes do sistema endócrino. (n/a: haha que nerd essa frase ô.o)

Olhou-me com a maior cara de decepção já registrada em todos os tempos e saiu correndo. Então, como uma reação em resposta a uma ação, corri atrás dele sem pensar.

Logo o alcancei e segurei em seu braço.

- Draco.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Draco.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei desesperado.

E quando ele se virou eu entendi. Mágoa. Os lindos, mais lindos olhos gélidos estavam avermelhados. As bochechas normalmente pálidas - agora rosadas - estavam com pequenas gotas. Lágrimas. Teria eu as causado?

- Você não deveria... - Sim. Eu era a causa. Não me perdoaria nunca por fazer minha contemplação se sentir mal desta maneira. Minhas geleiras, derretendo... - O que você tem na cabeça, Potter? VENTO? - gritou comigo. Malfoy nunca gritava. - Eu nunca me senti tão humilhado. - Disse. Tão humano, tão sincero... E desde quando Malfoy usava a sinceridade ao invés do sarcasmo, comigo?

- Que diabos você está falando? - queria por tudo entendê-lo.

- Eu só vou dizer, porque eu estou cansado DO FATO DE VOCE SER LENTO. - Pausa. Lento? – Por que diabos você deixou que eu pegasse a porcaria do pomo? Por que você entregou o bendito jogo? Por quê? - Click na minha mente, para registrar o momento. Malfoy nunca fora tão genuíno. - Estava cansado de sempre ganhar e resolveu ter peninha de mim? Pois saiba que eu NÃO PRECISO DISSO. Da sua ridícula misericórdia!

- Não é isso! Por Merlin!

- O que é então? Oh, vai me dizer que você se juntou com o pobretão do Wesley e a Sangue-ruim pra criar um comitê "Seja um bom grifinório e deixe a Sonserina ganhar o jogo"?

Não pude deixar de achar graça.

- Que imaginação fértil, céus! Não é nada disso!

- Não? Então vamos ver... Ah, claro, como não. Dumbledor te mandou fazer esta ceninha? Oh, eu matarei aquele velho caquético imprestável duma...

- MALFOY! - Eu interrompi seu plano infalível de matar Dumbledor. - Não foi por isso! Não há ninguém envolvido!

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, alertando meu cérebro a fazer algo para acabar com seu sofrimento, mais estava estático. Depois de longos segundos nos olhando, ouvimos um trovão que acabara de cortar o céu, indicando a chuva que estava por vir. E isso nos acordou para aquilo que estávamos vivenciando.

Eu, Harry Potter, com ele, Draco Malfoy, por sua vez chorando, sozinhos no meio do campo de quadribol. A estranheza da situação me fez tomar uma atitude. Uma daquelas atitudes que marcam sua vida para sempre. Que determinam o que será depois, e que podem gerar arrependimento pelo resto da vida. Sim, eu diria a ele. Não agüentava mais o ver cabisbaixo, sem o brilho que tinha, o ponto que brilhava no meu breu. Não sabia o que fazer. Ser sincero era o que estava ao meu alcance nesse momento.

- Draco. Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. - Me posicionei a sua frente, suspirei, e comecei meu discurso. - Só peço que me ouça, entenda. Não precisa aceitar nada do que eu lhe disser. - Ele me olhou sem desviar. Então continuei - Bom, há algum tempo, não sei ser exato, eu... Comecei a reparar em você... Digo... - Recebi um olhar incentivador de Malfoy. A ironia de saber que as chances disto estar acontecendo estavam me incomodando, porém prossegui. - Enfim, eu te amo. - meu estômago se embrulhou e eu senti um desespero tomar conta de mim. - Ele continuava impassível, me olhando da mesma maneira - E é tudo o que eu posso explicar. Eu estava me sentindo vazio, você veio e invadiu esse espaço. - Amargurei - e isso pra você deve ser errado, nojento, ridículo e sem classe. Você nem é gay! - disse sentindo angústia pela afirmação - Quero dizer, você provavelmente está achando tudo isso engraçado, mais um motivo pra me gozar... Mas sabe? - perguntei - Eu não me importo. NÃO MESMO! - Respondi, mais para mim do que propriamente pra ele. - Você pode achar o que for, me julgar e querer me matar por isso, mas simplesmente não há mais volta. Foi algo tão intenso que veio, tão diferente, tão bom, que eu duvido que eu queira me desfazer desse sentimento. - Disse olhando tão intensamente em seus olhos, que nem pude perceber sua expressão. Olhei para baixo para continuar - E tenho te amado, assim, em segredo, por muito tempo, assim como eu venho tentando demonstrar isso, te contar... Eu sei, ah... Melhor eu ir.

CARALHO. Eu havia acabado de me declarar. Céus, eu deveria me matar por deixar Draco tão mais irritado. Virei-me para sair logo dali, até que...

- Potter. - Terei problemas, parte dois.

Parei. Iria me virar levemente, mas um puxão me fez virar mais rápido do que pretendia e oh, morri.

Lábios, perplexidade, arrepios, braços, línguas, cheiros, excitação, sonho, realidade.

Eu havia beijado meu amor platônico, meu ponto brilhante! MELHOR! _Ele_ havia me beijado.

Se eu não estiver morto, podem me matar agora mesmo. Beijar Malfoy é melhor, mil vezes melhor do que comer chocolate, melhor do que voar... Está me deixando mais abobado do que pensar na imagem de Snape vestido de palhaço.

- Eu iria desconfiar do seu discurso, mas pela sua cara, acho que não será preciso. - Disse ele, assim que parara o beijo, me tirando do transe. Abri os olhos e pude ver que ele sorriu. Sorriu! Sorriu! SORRIU! Draco estava sorrindo para mim. Sorrindo, da maneira mais brilhante que ele poderia, superando todos os sorrisos já esboçados até mesmo em meus sonhos.

E eu apenas o beijei de volta. Dei o melhor de mim. Me entreguei de corpo e alma. E foi bom, como eu nunca sequer consegui imaginar. Mas ao mesmo tempo foi como se eu soubesse, como se eu já esperasse por essa sensação ser desperta em mim. A mágica, e pela primeira vez, a ironia da situação só me fizeram me sentir mais completo.

Seus braços rodearam minha nuca desta vez, e eu o abracei, o enlaçando pela cintura, o deixando o mais perto que a lei da impenetrabilidade permitia. Ele parecia aprovar minha ação e como uma resposta, começou a acariciar minha cabeça, brincando com os meus cabelos. O mundo parara de girar durante esse momento. Era como se meus sentidos estivessem ocupados demais em sentir tudo aquilo para dar atenção a qualquer outra coisa que acontecesse. Tanto que foi preciso que Draco terminasse o beijo para que eu me desse conta de que chovia.

- Valendo uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada, amanhã à noite em Hogsmade, pra quem chegar primeiro ao vestiário. - disse ele, me desafiando - Topa? - completou, dando um meio sorriso, levantando o lado direito dos lábios e me olhando desafiadoramente.

E eu apenas o encarei, saboreando sua bela imagem. Seus traços perfeitos, seus olhos mais escuros que o normal, assim como seus cabelos pela água da chuva, dando um ar um tanto quanto sexy.

- Já! - disse, assim que sai de meu estado de alfa, correndo em disparada, não esperando por ele.

O percurso era relativamente curto e, surpreendentemente, ele chegou à minha frente.

- Isso foi pra te mostrar que eu posso te vencer, mesmo sem trapaças. - dizia ele, ofegante, apoiando-se nas paredes frias do vestiário

- Hey! - intriguei-me, sentando - Quem trapaceou foi você, sendo naturalmente tão lindo e provocativo!

Ops. Sabe aqueles momentos em que você simplesmente fala, tão ingenuamente que sempre sai algo que não tem nada de ingênuo? Pois bem. Eis aqui mais um para a coleção de foras do Potter.

Depois de sentir o quão estranho aquilo soara, apesar da vaga familiaridade que eu sentia à cena (porque até mesmo em meus sonhos eu conseguia ser sem graça como agora), apenas abaixei a cabeça. Fazer o que numa hora dessas? Esperei um fora daqueles bem fortes de Malfoy, que, acredite ou não, nunca veio.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível... - eu o encarei então, sem acreditar no ato altruísta de malfoy para comigo, com a intenção de deixar-me menos sem graça. Vi o sorriso no rosto dele e dei espaço o suficiente para que ele sentasse ao meu lado, ao ver que ele se aproximava.

(P.O.V. em 3° pessoa)

O olhar profundo de Draco dizia tudo. Ali as máscaras caíram completamente, todas elas. Harry pode ver através dos olhos do loiro as boas intenções por trás das provocações dos últimos dias, e o quanto ele sentira pela falta de contato por tanto tempo. Tão recíproco! Tão de repente o sonho virando realidade que Harry tinha medo de acordar e perceber que não passara de um sonho. Draco, vendo a mudança no olhar e na expressão do moreno para algo parecido com confusão, apenas o beijou novamente, dando a dose de realidade que harry estava precisando para finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo.

O beijo acabou e Harry, confuso como era, estava repleto de perguntas que agora brotavam em sua cabeça. Porém, havia uma que apitava com mais força do que as outras...

- Como vai ser daqui pra frente? - Perguntou, parecendo por um momento vulnerável, aos olhos do loiro.

- Onde está todo seu orgulho, grifinório, AM? - Retrucou malfoy, com uma sobrancelha levantada, ar superior e o tom antigamente arrogante, agora reproduzido somente em um tom de brincadeira.

E então Harry riu, descontraído, percebendo que certas coisas nunca mudariam. Mas isso é verdade. Draco nunca deixaria de ser o fascinante sonserino com jeito mesquinho e ele, continuaria como o desengonçado grifinório metido à salvador do mundo.

Saíram do vestiário em silêncio, e andaram sem pressa até o castelo, sem se importar com a chuva que caía e levava toda a tensão que havia anteriormente entre eles. Quando viram indícios de pessoas, instantaneamente se olharam e fizeram um acordo mudo de que era melhor seguirem sozinhos. Sorriram, e Harry pode entender claramente pela expressão de Draco a resposta para sua pergunta.

Mas não é como se realmente importasse, no final das contas. Harry, que estudara Malfoy por tanto tempo, sentia vivamente que aquilo era real, verdadeiro, que duraria para sempre. E, mesmo que o loiro não estivesse ao seu lado enquanto isso, esses poucos beijos, olhares e atitudes da última hora foram mais do que suficientes para provar que mesmo que suas vidas impedissem que ficassem juntos, agora ele já sentira o que já sabia há muito tempo.

_"The minute i heard my first love story, i started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along."_

(O minuto que eu ouvi a minha primeira história de amor, eu comecei a procurar por você, não sabendo o quão cego isso era. Amantes não se encontram finalmente. Eles estão neles mesmos o tempo todo)

THE END.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

omg xD

COMENTEEEEEEEEEM E FAÇAM UMA CRIATURA FELIZ

obrigada por lerem (LLLLLLLL)

Vict.


End file.
